I Know
by IBidYouAdieu
Summary: As he trailed kisses down her cheek, under her earlobe, and along her collarbone, she whispered, I really do love you. The Doctor simply replied: I know. Oneshot. Martha/Ten Rated M. My first Doctor Who fic! Please review!


**A/N:** This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. Since I'm new to the fandom, I thought I'd start light – with a one shot that sort of sums up where my particular enthusiasm lies. Ten/Martha 'shipping, that is. This takes place at the conclusion of one of the Doctor Who books, _The Pirate Loop_. If you haven't read it I think you should – it's just as good and well written as the TV show.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously have no ownership of these characters, or the Doctor Who franchise. This story is just for a bit of naughty fun. Key word **naughty**. Rated M for a good reason!

Ah yes, and reviews make me happy. Thanks in advance!

* * *

_**I Know**_

A _Doctor Who_ Oneshot by kendrawriter

Martha watched as he closed the door, having seen to it that Captain Georgina and the rest of her crew were safe on their way to face the coming war. Mrs. Wingsworth, Archibald, Jocelyn, Dashiel, Captain Florence, and a small battalion of the other badgers had gone with them, promising to help as many other slaves and lesser species as they could with what The Doctor and Martha had taught them.

That no one owned them. That they were in charge of their own destinies. That they were worth a better life.

Then he turned and leaned against the doors of the TARDIS, hands in pockets, and looked into her eyes.

Martha shivered, and she felt the emotion of everything they'd just been through crashing through her in a violent crescendo. She felt hot tears flood her eyes, and she stumbled blindly toward him. His arms were already open and waiting for her. As he folded her into an embrace, the full force of the night's events hit her harshly.

"Watching you die was…" she gulped through the tears, hugging him tight, "...just _awful_."

He stroked her hair. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"But it turned out alright in the end, eh?" He tried to reassure her, resting his chin atop her head. "We had a party!"

She gave a half-hearted chuckle, but they both knew it had been much worse than he was trying to make it sound. "It's my fault." Martha murmured against his chest. "_I'm _sorry. I'm sorry I ever asked you to take us there."

"You don't mean that…"

Her only response was to shed more tears and tighten her grip on his slender body. He held her just as close, stroking her hair and back, comforting her in silence. And then…

"Martha, I can't lose you."

She felt his hearts beating through his shirt, against her damp cheek. Listened to his breathing. Then dared to look up into his eyes. She could see an intensity there that she hadn't ever witnessed before. It was different than any other expression she'd seen on his face. She thought she knew them all. He let her study him through her tears. Let her see, finally, his genuine feelings for her.

"Doctor…" she whispered. She reached up to touch his face. His expression didn't change. Slowly, timidly, she stood up on her tiptoes. Her eyes lowered to his lips. Still, he held her. "I love you…"

"I know."

And he kissed her. So hard it took her breath away. A warm burst of desire spread through her body as he gripped her around the waist and lifted her off her feet. He parted her lips with his and probed her mouth with his tongue, drawing a whimper from deep in her throat. She wanted to be closer; she wanted to feel his skin. She suddenly felt so desperate for him that she could barely stand it.

She opened her jaw wider, pulling their mouths together as close as she could get them. Her whole body trembled with an aching need she'd held at bay for what seemed like ages and ages. Technically it had been, the way they traveled.

Without even realizing it, Martha had jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. The Doctor repositioned his hands so that they were both gripping her bum – and then she felt him hard against her inner thigh. The feeling of his erection pressed against her drove the aching need forward and she couldn't help herself: "Please!" she moaned into his mouth, running her fingers through his dark hair.

He didn't need another word from her. Quick as a flash, he was off the TARDIS doors and moving up the ramp, kissing her on the lips and neck and chest. He carried her a few steps and then she felt the console's oddly shaped controls pushing into her back, but she didn't care. Her desire for The Doctor consumed her whole; mind and body.

His scent, his body heat, his hair, his mouth…filling her head with a thick, lustful haze.

She tightened her thighs around his waist, savoring the feeling of his hardness rubbing against her. The Doctor let her go for as long as it took to remove his jacket and toss it aside, and she did the same. Then he dipped his head down and took control of her mouth again, this time driving his tongue inside with even more breathtaking forcefulness than before. She melted, deep down between her legs, as he began to grind against her, his movements loaded with unrelenting need.

She gasped when he reached up and folded his slender fingers around one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his thumb through the thin fabric of her tanktop. A zing of electricity shot through her as he undulated against her, grinding, seeking, yearning…

"I need to be inside you," he muttered hoarsely, breathing hotly against her ear. "Now!"

Obediently, Martha hurriedly unzipped his trousers and tugged. He sprang free, hard and long. Mad with anticipation, she helped him undo her jeans. He stepped back, snatching her knickers and jeans down in one go. She kicked off her shoes and he finished undressing her from the ankles down, wasting no time coming back to nestle himself between her legs again.

She felt one of his hands gripping her thigh to hoist her up until her hips were level with his; felt him hesitate before entering her. She bit her lip, gazing into his eyes beseechingly.

The Doctor slowly shook his head. "I can't _ever_ lose you."

His words brought fresh tears to her eyes and she clung to him, pulling him closer so that he leaned his forehead to rest against hers. "I know…" she whispered.

Then finally he pushed into her, and he didn't stop. Martha cried out as the length of him filled and stretched her, snugly sliding inside until his hips and upper thighs slammed against her bum.

The Doctor held her neck and face in one hand, dancing his thumb across her lips, and drove into her over and over again with insatiable force. Martha closed her eyes in ecstasy, totally lost to the feel of him thick and hard ramming into her, stroking so deep that he reached the core of her. Over and over, and over again – he panted and crushed his own eyes shut as they both became lost in the rhythm. Martha clawed at his shirt as she moaned into his ear.

They hardly noticed that their movements had disturbed the controls, and the TARDIS began to shutter to life. The space around them began to rumble and the familiar grinding sound of the TARDIS engine filled Martha's ears, but she paid no heed. Her thighs quivered, her climax nearing, the white hot sensation rising and rising until she could hardly stand it.

The Doctor kissed her neck, cheeks, eyelids, and between her breasts. His thrusts gained speed, as he must've been coming close to his own climax. The TARDIS engines wooshed loudly.

"Martha…!" he growled, and thrust so deeply that he stood on the toes of his trainer-clad feet; so deeply that it sent stars shooting across her closed eyelids.

They came together, panting and clutching at each other as they both succumbed to the release. The Doctor emptied himself inside her, his whole body a shuddering mass of tense muscle. He was burning up, his body heat leaking out of him like the busted radiator in her flat back home. Martha held him to her, his face buried in her neck, his breath sticky and hot against her skin.

Having inadvertently started her up without entering coordinates, the TARDIS was now orbiting aimlessly in the Vortex.

Suddenly, everything was calm. Quiet. The Doctor's breathing slowed, and Martha's thighs relaxed their hold on him, numb and tingly from the exertion. Wordlessly, The Doctor reached over and pulled the monitor around so he could see it, still keeping his body pressed against hers with his other hand firmly grasping her bare thigh.

"Huh…" he muttered, raising an eyebrow. Martha slowly opened her eyes and looked into his face. She studied every detail of his expression, wanting to perfectly preserve this moment in time, before everything changed. Finally he turned to look down at her again. "You're lying on the blue stabilizers. I think our...actions...must've activated the autopilot controls. Which is very good for us, because we could've ended up spinning out of orbit and crashing into – well – just about anything. Planets, starships, suns, giant star whales, the Eiffel Tower – anything."

He grinned, his face glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Martha couldn't bring herself to speak just yet. She was waiting. Afraid that once he got round to realizing what they'd just done, some kind of devastating shift would take place and he'd treat it as a colossal mistake. Or worse – choose to ignore that it happened altogether.

As if reading her mind, his eyes became serious; large and deep like bottomless brown pools. But his grin remained.

"No turning back now."

"No?"

His gaze dropped to her lips, his nostrils releasing a warm stream of breath that caressed her skin. She felt him growing hard again, and it aroused another swell of desperate need for him between her shaky thighs.

"_Absolutely_ not."

And he kissed her, this time slowly and carefully, taking his time to really taste her. As he trailed kisses down her cheek, under her earlobe, and along her collarbone, she whispered: "I really do love you."

Before he pushed softly inside her, he replied: "I know."


End file.
